the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
M695
"Say what you will, but even a massive grouping of anonymous strangers can work together if the situation is serious enough. We got hundreds of people away from their families right now, which is more than we could have ever hoped for." - July 16, 2014 while meeting with Water Main and Falling Down pilots "There's a wall of paperwork between you and her. There's a wall of paperwork between you and the facility. I'll see what strings I can pull, but it'll take time." - October 17, 2014 while meeting with veterans in Scotland The Pilot The big boss. The top dog. The head honcho. Or, at least, for the Saharan Cross team. Fool is the modern designation for this pilot. M695 is the former designation prior to Armor Corps and late-conscious suits. He uses them interchangeably. Fool was awoken as an early-conscious pilot in late June, 2014. Fool's life was one of mundane fascination, a clear example case of an everyday person. Freely utilizing a middle-class life in suburban California, Fool was no more a pilot than a wage worker was a millionaire. However, just as the wage worker might move up through incredible luck, Fool found himself face-to-face with alien technology, and the means of achieving a new life through heroics and violence. And while it was a potential to live as a renowned pilot in the weeks set to follow the drop of this technology, Fool found himself awakened three weeks earlier than most others were intended to awaken. Or, at least, the ones who fought for the humans. Fool rarely brings up his Early-Conscious backing, but it's a consensus among all pilots that Early-Conscious is generally bad for the mind, and bad for the soul. Fool's insistence on avoiding topics relating to events prior to the formation of Armor Corps would imply that his personal experiences as an early-conscious pilot were otherwise harmful, in one way or another. Fool has been a high-level pilot in the ranks of Armor Corps since its foundation. He acted as an actual pilot for a brief period of time, before becoming a general officer, and then becoming an Armor Corps representative for an extended period of time. He holds an impressive amount of sway and influence in the suit world, but rarely sees action beyond paperwork and faction mediation. Currently, he works as an Armor Corps Faction Representative in Germany, working heavily with Hanse Behorde. Personality Fool has changed with his responsibilities and duties under Armor Corps and in response to the many events around the post-Suitfall world. Fool's personality in the earlier days of Armor Corps tended to lean towards a more upbeat, evidently enthused personality, regardless of situation. His demeanor tended to heavily reflect optimistic ideals, paired with lively conversation between him and his fellow pilots. As he has worked in Armor Corps' upper ranks, however, he has toned his demeanor down significantly. He operates within a tight spectrum of emotions, partially from a sense of professionalism, partially from his own distaste and dissatisfaction with his job, and partially from his utter exhaustion in dealing with suit relations. Appearance Fool is a 6'0", wiry Caucasian male with short, light brown hair. If you could imagine a more average looking person, you would be driven into the confines of madness. Relations & Allies Fool has worked with Armor Corps since its creation, and currently acts as a representative of Armor Corps interests. Within Armor Corps, Fool works with the group known as the "Upper 22". His general job within this group is to handle inter-faction affairs, but his specific job within this group is either not known or not important. Prior to his work as an Armor Corps representative and official, Fool was part of the Saharan Cross team. He is listed as a combat pilot and his specialty within the team during Saharan Cross was to act as a support gunman. Outside of this, not much else has been mentioned concerning the specifics of Fool or his purpose in Saharan Cross. Fool works with Hanse Behorde regularly, and works with Moqaddas, the Green Initiative, and the Tumblr Engineers frequently. The Suit Fool currently uses a Hanse Designated Political Mediation Suit. He has little need for a combat suit, and wears the mediation suit as a requirement of working with political negotiations at Hanse HQ. Fool's Saharan Cross and combat-intended suit is not currently in use, and hasn't been for months. Suit Crunch Man this suit really fucking sucks, dude. You couldn't kill a fly with this thing.Category:Pilots Category:Infobox templates Category:Templates Category:PACYOA: TE